Twlight
by CizziMagdalene
Summary: I know twilight is a well known and well loved series but I love these books and this is my version of it I hope it is ok! Its about the harder challenges Bella Jacob and Edward face more danger, more choices which one will Bella choose this time
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, **

**This is my first time at attempting writing a fanfiction! I kno Twlight is a well loved story but I though it would be fun to do it Hope you enjoy**

**Love Ciara xx**

The Reinvention Of Quiet Girl. Chpt1

I lay there still in my comfy bed. The dark was comfortable and the silence bearable at least. My alarm clock said it was 5.47am exactly. My mum wasn't up yet, but that was normal, her alarm clock was set for six am every morning. I could hear her in the next room, breathing even and softly. My mum and me lived in this small house. I looked up at the roof the old stale white paint cracking and pealing. Sighing I got up and rubbed my eyes.

Today was the day, it had been months since I'd seen my father Charlie. He lived in small town forks, it was constantly covered in a thick grey clouds, it was wet and cold and small. I loved Phoenix, the sweltering sun, blistering heat, the noisy city alive with people. I used to visit my Charlie in Forks every summer for two weeks until I was fourteen but then I put my foot down and as I grew older the visits became rare. This time though I would be moving in with my dad for a whole year. Mum and her new boyfriend Phil were travelling around with his baseball team. Mum offered to stay home with me, but I knew she hated being away from him and I hate making her sad. So there I was booking a flight to the Olympic Peninsula in southern state of Washington city near forks to live with my dad.

I walked into my tiny kitchen, got a bowl and poured milk then coco pops into it. I started to eat it when I suddenly felt sick. A tight knot had formed in the pit of my stomach. This was when I realised that the milk was off. I rushed to the sink just in time to puke my guts out. I kneeled on the floor. Not wanting to move "damn it" I muttered hoping mum didn't hear. But just as if I was watching a predictable TV soap my mother coming running out in a fluster.

"Bella, Bella, was that you being sick" she said in a panic

"Mum I'm fine just a bit of sour milk" I said feeling better and trying not to worry her.

"Well you don't have to do this baby, we can post boned your flight for next week" she said looking at me with those big brown childlike eyes.

"Mum I'm going today" I said trying to master a positive vibe with my words, but really I was ready to unpack all my clothes and stay right where I was.

How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself. I guess she had Phil so maybe the bills might have a chance of getting paid but what would she do with me how will she cope, how will I COPE! I felt like screaming, why was this happening, I know I don't have to go but I want to make mum happy and I haven't seen Charlie in months.

The plane took off as I had just clicked my seatbelt into place. Saying goodbye to mum was exhausting and painful, I really was going to miss her and Phil. I already missed her now, having an urge to scream at the pilot to turn this god damn plane around so I could go back to Phoenix I picked up a book to distract myself. The words all jumbled together. I decided to sleep the rest of the flight reading seemed boring now.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, we have now landed at our destination, thank-you for flying with american airways" one of the flight attendants said through a microphone. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I opened the small shutter, just as I expected, pouring rain out side, god damn it why was I here I want the sun. I slammed it shut again and a man stared at me. I was too grumpy to care, I got my bag and headed down the plane isle and out the door.

My legs were stiff I had my small suitcase in my hand looking around the half empty airport, well that was what they called it, it wasn't much of an airport, one vending machine and a cleaning lady.

I looked up trying to find Charlie, that's when I saw him, in his sheriff uniform. Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**This is the second Chapter sorry its a bit short but chapter three is going to be longer**

**please review it!**

**Love Ciara xx**

I Miss Phoenix. Chpt2

Charlie was a lot like me. Quiet, shy and socially awkward. He pulled up in his for wheel drive police truck out the front of a big white house, the paint was wearing off and needed a new coat and the old porch probably could do some work. This was home sweet home for now. My chest ached I missed Phoenix it was to dreary and dull here, no sunshine.

Charlie had tried to make small talk all the way home but now we just sat in silence.

"Okay Bells I'll get your bags" he said awkwardly

"Fine, er um thanks" I said.

I got out if the car and walked up to the front door, Charlie opened it and went it. The house was messing, dishes still in the sink, the living room smallish, something I was used to. I followed Charlie up the stairs into what was a small room , though I didn't mind. It was full of my artwork from elementary school and baby years.

"Well, I got the cleaning lady to pick up some sheet for you" Charlie told me

"Do you like purple I got you purple sheets" he added quickly

"Um yer, purples cool" I said not looking at him

"Well I cleared a bench in the bathroom for your things" Charlie also told me

"Oh yer, right one bathroom" I said wishing I had my own bathroom

"Well I'll leave you to settle in" He said going out the door and down the stairs

The good thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover.

I sat on my bed and looked out the window. Still raining. I spotted Charlie outside talking to man in a wheelchair they were laughing and fooling around. There was a younger man there with long hair and tanned skin. Some how they triggered my memory. I ran down stairs, I have know idea why but I know that boy and man.

"Ah, Bells come here love" Charlie said smiling

I walked over to where the man in the wheelchair was and where that boy was standing.

"Bella this is Billy Black and his son Jacob" Charlie informed her

"Nice to meet you Bella" Billy said his voice deep and loud

"You too" I said shaking his hand, which for an old man was strong

We all stood there for a moment quiet, then Billy and Charlie went back to fooling around like school boys.

"Hi Bella, you probably don't remember me, we used to make mud pies when we were little" Jacob said with a huge grin on his face, he had beautiful white teeth.

"No I do remember" I said smiling back

"Let me show you something" Jacob said suddenly with excitement

" ah, okay" I said confused and curious

Jacob took my hand, god his hand was so big for a sixteen year old, thats how old I think he his.

"Where are we going?" I wondered out loud

"You'll see" was all he said but he had a huge smirk across his face.


End file.
